


Hushabye

by iselsis



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Hair Pets, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/pseuds/iselsis
Summary: Jason made a big mistake trying to steal from Batman right before his heat, and now he's going to pay for it.Or is he?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 66
Kudos: 787
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO





	Hushabye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Purple_Daisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Purple_Daisies/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】噓，寶貝，乖乖睡 (batfam，ABO，Jason中心)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801520) by [thesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil)



> me: espresso  
> me, 500 words later: americano?  
> me, 800 words later: americanto
> 
> For Daisy!

The hand on the back of his head kept Jason’s face pinned against Batman’s shoulder, forcing him to take in the heady alpha scent with every breath. Even though Jason knew what was coming, what _always_ came when alphas caught him, the thick scent of _protective-possessive-paternal_ had drained his heat-weary muscles of all strength.

Jason’s vision of the dark hallway blurred as a fresh wave of silent tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked into the soft cotton under his cheek. He should have just hidden away as soon as he’d felt his heat coming, but he hadn't had any food. He had been smart, too, going for the side mirrors that would have gotten him enough money to last a week instead of those _beautiful_ tires that would have gotten him enough money to last two months or _more_ but would have taken too long, but Batman had come back too early and made him stick the mirrors back on. By the time he’d finished, he was already smelling too sweet and moving too slowly, and Batman wouldn’t let him go. He wouldn’t even just take what he wanted there and then leave him to die, no. He’d put Jason into the car with a pile of heavy orange blankets to nest with and stolen him away from the only place he’d ever known.

Jason’s breath hitched as he choked on a sob.

Batman’s fingers twisted loosely in his hair in a mockery of comfort. “Shh, shh, puppy. I know it hurts. We’ll take care of it.”

No alpha had ever gotten him in heat before. Jason had always been too good at hiding, but now Batman had him while Jason was at his most fertile, and even Jason knew what alphas meant by _taking care of_ an omega in heat. He was only eleven; he didn’t want a _baby_ while he was still a _pup!_

Batman made another small hushing noise and trailed his wrist over Jason’s back. “You’re going to be okay. No one’s going to hurt you, I promise.”

Jason sniffled miserably and tried to turn his face so that he didn’t have to breathe in so much of Batman’s scent, but he could barely even twitch his neck.

“P— _please_ ,” Jason managed.

“You’ll feel better once you’re in a nest, sweetheart,” Batman _lied_ , but his voice was so soft and gentle like he actually believed that Jason was going to like what came next. Maybe that meant Batman was going to be gentle? But once Jason’s heat triggered Batman’s rut, there would be nothing stopping him from tearing Jason apart. “I’ll get you some water and a painkiller once you’re settled, okay?”

The heavy dread in Jason’s stomach turned to sharp terror. In a rush of panicked strength, Jason keened desperately for a pack that was dead or imprisoned to save him.

“N—no, _no,_ please no pills,” Jason begged desperately.

He’d do anything, he’d be as compliant as the drugs would force him to be, but he’d rather kill himself and get it over with than take the long, torturous route to death that his mom had taken.

Batman’s smooth gait stuttered for a second, but he quickly recovered, walking a bit quicker to get them to the nest where he could force Jason to submit to him in everything, even the drugs. Jason’s tears streamed faster.

“Alright,” Batman said quietly, his fingers gently combing Jason’s tangly hair. “You don’t have to take the painkiller, but you should at least drink some water.”

And then Batman could drug the water.

The last of Jason’s strength slumped out of him. Nothing, not even _begging_ could stop Batman from making Jason do whatever he wanted. Nothing but death.

Batman paused and turned, and Jason’s stomach dropped as Batman’s hand left his hair.

It was time.

There was a soft _click_ of a door unlatching, then Batman stepped forward, raising his free hand to rub Jason’s lower back. Jason’s mind raced with terror even as his body melted under how good the massage on his sore back felt.

The room smelled of omega, so strongly that Jason could smell it even with his nose full from crying and pressed against an alpha’s scent gland. Batman hadn't just brought Jason home to be his mate, he’d brought Jason home to be part of a _harem._

Batman walked slowly, his scent expanding from _possessive-protective-paternal_ to _possessive-protective-paternal-fond-wistful_ as they moved closer to the center of that omega smell.

 _At least he likes his mates?_ Jason thought hysterically. Was it any better to be owned by someone deluded enough to believe he loved you even when he raped you again and again and again, or was it better to have someone who knew how cruel and controlling they were and delighted in it?

Batman stopped right where the sleepy scent of a young omega was cloying.

“Dick,” Batman said quietly. Jason whimpered. “Dick, wake up.”

There was a sleepy groan and the sound of shifting sheets. “’o _‘way_ , Bruce.”

Jason’s throat tightened. He couldn’t believe the other omega had just spoken to their alpha like that. Maybe Batman would forgive him because he’d just woken up, but Jason’s sire woulda beat his mom black and blue or _dead_ if she’d said _anything_ like that.

The fondness in Batman’s scent only deepened. Ugh, did he get _off_ on backtalk? Could Jason not even snap at him without playing into Batman’s hands?

Batman knelt down, setting Jason on his knee and turning him slightly so that he could see the dark silhouette of a sleeping omega in huge nest. Was Batman going to make Jason watch him punish the other omega? Was _that_ why he was so happy?

Batman held Jason with one hand and reached forward with the other to shake the other omega’s shoulder, but…he didn’t do anything worse.

The omega groaned louder, but flopped onto his side and blinked at them blankly for a second before blearily zeroing in on Jason.

“Baby?” the omega whispered.

Was _Jason_ going to have to call Batman ‘baby?’

Batman nodded, for all the good it did in the dark. “I found him in Crime Alley. He needs a nest.”

Oh. _Jason_ was…Jason was the baby.

The omega wordlessly pulled back the blankets around him, and Batman picked Jason up and carefully lowered him into the cleared space. The omega’s scent, though still very sleepy, was soft and comforting as he pulled the blankets back up over both of them, and his nest was so soft and warm that Jason couldn’t have helped melting into it even if he’d been able to control his muscles in any way at all. It…it didn’t smell at all of sex. It didn’t smell of Batman. And Batman wasn’t climbing in after him.

Then—then what—

The other omega— _Robin?_ —snaked an arm over Jason’s middle and pulled him up against his warm chest, then wormed the other one underneath him to hug him even tighter and rub circles on his crampy stomach.

“Baby brother,” Robin muttered definitively even as the end of _brother_ was lost in a yawn.

Robin nuzzled up against Jason’s neck, breathing in Jason’s scent. He made a displeased noise and dragged the top arm up to rub his own _soft-sleepy-secure-content_ scent over Jason’s scent gland.

“Shh, safe now,” Robin mumbled.

Jason sagged in Robin’s hold. Wasn’t Batman going to hurt him? Why was Robin saying that he was safe? Was Robin _brainwashed_ into thinking that he really liked Batman? Or was…

Batman stood up, and Jason flinched, but there was no where to go and no way to run. He couldn’t fight Batman if he tried to take what Jason didn’t want to give him. Batman stepped _away_ from the bed, though.

“I’ll be right back, son,” Batman said…looking at _Jason._ “I’m going to get your water. Try not to fall asleep until I get back.”

A tremor ran through him, bringing fresh tears to his eyes. “And a—after?”

He had to _know_ if they were just being nice so they could hurt him more later, or if they were just _crazy_ , or if they…if they really meant that he was safe.

Batman smiled softly. “Yes, you can sleep after. You’re safe now.”

 _Safe_ , again.

There wasn’t anything Jason could do about it if Batman was lying. It would hurt a _lot_ if Jason believed him but he was lying, but it was going to hurt more than anything ever had if Jason believed him or not.

Jason closed his eyes and submitted to Robin’s gentle scenting. _Safe_ was a promise that put him entirely at Batman’s mercy, and no one had ever kept a promise, but Batman…Batman _was_ merciful. He didn’t kill Jason’s dad even when he tried to shoot Batman, and he wouldn’t even kill people like Two-Face or the _Joker._ Maybe…

Maybe they really would protect him.

Batman came back sometime later and had to nudge Jason awake. He placed the rim of a glass cup against Jason’s lips and helped Jason turn on his back so he could drink. The water was so cold that it hurt to drink, but it felt good going down his dry throat. Robin mumbled grumpily and tried to bat Batman away, but only managed to jostle the cup enough to spill a bit of water onto the nest.

Batman didn’t yell at Jason for disobeying him and falling asleep.

Robin wasn’t scared of Batman even though Batman was a big alpha.

When Jason had drunk the water, Batman set the cup on the table by the bed and told Jason that ‘Dick’ would get him more water if he needed some, and then Batman _left_.

Jason closed his eyes and went back to sleep with a tentative purr.

**Author's Note:**

> When there's a sex pollen attack on the city, both Robin and Bluejay are hit and go into heat, which leads them to finally notice this tiny baby puppy nearby. They mob the puppy with hugs and snuggles and aggressive scenting because _he doesn't have a pack we can't smell pack_. Dick is too busy taking care of his baby brothers to fight with Bruce, and Jason is too busy taking care of his stupid big brother and tiny baby brother to run away.


End file.
